


The End

by Incessant_Darkness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happily Ever After, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incessant_Darkness/pseuds/Incessant_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incomprehensible experience of flying through space and saving the world as part of team Voltron, it's remarkable how much a little shack in the middle of the desert has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

The baking heat of the afternoon sun was only marginally eased by the patchy shingle roof of the shack. Though with the windows thrown open and gusts of hot wind rushing through the entirety of the small inner space it wasn’t completely unbearable.

 

Even still, at this time of day the only sensible option was an afternoon nap. Or it would have been if Keith hadn’t found himself driven to distraction by the languid form of Shiro stretched out on the bed.

 

Keith yanked off his sand-bleached, grease stained shirt ponderously, his eyes unwilling to stray from the tempting image that was painted before his eyes. Shiro hadn’t bothered to remove anything but his boots which had been oiled over by a busted hydraulics line from the hoverbike they’d been working on that morning.

 

Wiping the sweat from his brow and discarding the shirt, Keith kicked off his shoes and glanced back to the bed.

 

“Join me?” Shiro asked, though considering their routine it was perhaps a redundant invitation. Besides it was  _ his  _ bed in  _ his  _ shack that Shiro was so languorously occupying.

 

One thing held Keith back. “It’s so damn hot.” He complained, cringing at even the idea of being pressed bodily against yet another source of heat in the sweltering desert oven that was the shack.

 

A smile shrugged Shiro’s lips. “Come here and I”ll show you something nice.” Coming from anyone else Keith might have taken the words as an invitation to something impure--not that even the heat could make him mind  _ that _ \--but he knew Shiro too well to take his words at anything more than face value.

 

When he was pulled on the bed Keith gasped in shock at how cool Shiro’s body was to the touch. “Shiro?” He asked, his voice wrapped in marvel as he slid appreciatively against the chilled length of Shiro’s body and felt the overbearing heat of the day leach from him.

 

In answer Shiro lifted his prosthetic arm and flexed it. Keith noticed it was glowing a brilliant pink as it did when it was weaponized and small ports were occasionally venting puffs of air through the joints.

 

“A couple days ago I figured out that if I concentrate I can transfer the residual heat from my body to the arm.” Shiro explained, flexing further to illustrate his newfound control. With a thoughtful sound Keith rested his cheek Shiro’s chest and stretched up just enough to place a kiss on his jaw.

 

“Thank heaven for that. I was beginning to think there was a fatal flaw in our plan to start a mechanic shop out here.” Keith sighed happily and tried to tangle himself further amidst Shiro’s long limbs. A slight shifting in Shiro’s weight had him moving too though until they were lying intertwined on on their sides, facing one another on the woefully small cot of a bed. The cool embrace soon brought a comfortable sleep to his limbs, so much so that it took Keith several long minutes to realise that Shiro wasn’t just staring over his head but rather out the window to the two lions that sat sentential just outside.

 

“Shiro?” Even before their days of piloting Voltron, Keith had been able to convey the most complex of questions with minimal words, though now he could do it with just the cadence of Shiro’s name:  _ what are you thinking about? _

 

“I just never took you for the type to settle down like this.” Shiro answer was accompanied by a smile that nearly made Keith blurt out that he would have done anything at all to keep that expression on Shiro’s face. He managed to swallow the ridiculous gush of emotion and refine the sentiment into something far less mortifying.

 

“I didn’t settle.” Keith rumbled, his tone leaving very little up to interpretation and leaned in to steal a kiss from a surprised and flushed Shiro as the words sunk in. 

 

After a moment of being kissed into the bed, Keith spoke up again. “Besides, we’re still Paladins but Zarkon is dead and I was getting tired of sharing you with the rest of team Voltron.You’re mine Shiro, at least until the next galactic crisis.”

 

End.


End file.
